A Party on Mount Olympus
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]What happens when Dionysus throws a party and Eros gets mad? Nothing good... please review! it was a project for English and we got an A...


**NOTE**: I don't own these gods. I just put this up because this is a skit we did for English class for Greek day or something. It made everybody crack up. I hope you like it. I didn't write this by myself by the way, I wrote it with some friends of mine.

**Dionysus**: Today, I, Dionysus, god of wine and fertility, am going to throw a party at my crib in Mount Olympus. All of you gods and goddesses can come and we will partay!

**Aphrodite**: Good thing I just got my nails done and went shopping! I just got stuff from the Forever 21, and I'm good to go!

**Nemesis**: I can probably catch a bunch of people breaking the code… that means (eyes light up) REVENGE!

**Eros**: Just got out of Pac Sun and I'm telling you, life is good.

(Later that evening)

**Dionysus**: All the food is over there, all the drinks over there, and the dance floor is open!

(All the gods rush to drink table; All start drinking; Eros reaches for bottle)

**Dionysus**: What do you think you're doing punk?

**Eros**: Getting a drink

**Dionysus**: I don't think so, I repeat, I don't think so!

**Eros**: Why?

**Dionysus**: Why? I'll tell you why. There's a law. The law states you can't drink until you're 21. Are you 21? No.

**Eros**: But…

**Aphrodite**: He's right. No drinking until you're 21.

**Eros**: Fine. (sulks)

**Nemesis**: Just go sit there. We'll talk to you when we're done.

(All gods get drunk)

**Eros**: Darn! This is so unfair! This calls for REVENGE! Maybe I can have a little fun…

(Takes bow and shoots arrows; pretends to shoot at Aphrodite and Dionysus; Dionysus and Aphrodite fall in love, hug, and hold hands whoop de doo!)

**Nemesis**: Rawer. This breaks the code. Aphrodite is married to Ares and Dionysus is married to Ariadne. This is so not right! I, as Nemesis, the goddess of revenge will have to punish EROS!

(Nemesis starts to sneak around looking for Eros; Eros runs away)

**Eros**: AAAAAAAH!

**Nemesis**: Eros you have broken the code you should be punished. I'm going to catch you. (grabs Eros)

**Eros**: (sarcastic voice) All of this has gone wrong. I never meant to have my mom fall in love with Dionysus. This has all gotten out of control. (pretends to cry)

**Nemesis**: (eyes soften) If you don't want to be punished then you have to set things right in one hour.

**Eros**: Ok. I'll just shoot my arrows at Mom and Dad and they'll fall in love again.

**Nemesis**: But it doesn't work that way. You have go to Athens and get four narcissuses and mix a potion. We have to put them in a drink, and once Aphrodite and Dionysus drink it, they'll fall in love with their true loves again. We're all coming with you.

(Aphrodite and Dionysus are still looking at each other with lovesick eyes.)

**Nemesis**: (staring at Aphrodite and Dionysus) We better hurry.

**Eros**: Off we go on this journey to get narcissuses.

**Dionysus**: We're going on a trip! Fun! Here, I have my boat.

(Start pretending to row; start falling over)

**Aphrodite**: Oh no! It's Poseidon! We're ALL GOING TO DIE! He's sent leeches after us. Rabid ones!

**Dionysus**: No we're not going to die. Be optimistic.

(Eros pretends to shoot arrows at leeches)

**Eros**: Take that evil rabid leeches! Rawr!

**Nemesis**: Good job. The leeches have fallen in love with each other. They're gone now.

**Dionysus**: Ok. Just please don't do it again.

**Aphrodite**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(Falls of private yacht)

**Nemesis**: Oh no! Aphrodite is stuck in the swamp! The swamp leads to… the UNDERWORLD!

**Dionysus**: I have to save her! (jumps off edge of yacht)

**Nemesis**: Oh no! Dionysus! He's in the Underworld too! Now we have to save BOTH OF THEM!

**Eros**: Can't we just leave them?

**Nemesis**: You want to be punished? (Walks up and shoves fist in Eros's face)

**Eros**: (scared) never mind

**Nemesis**: We have to find the cave that leads to the Underworld

**Eros**: Ok.

(Start rowing again)

**Nemesis**: There's the cave

Eros: Let's go inside.

Nemesis: Ok.

Eros: Wow, it's dark in here.

Nemesis: No kidding.

(Meanwhile…)

**Aphrodite**: Where are we?

**Dionysus**: It doesn't matter. We're together aren't we?

**Aphrodite**: You're right. As long as we're together everything will be ok.

**Dionysus**: Oh, you're right! I love you sweetums.

**Aphrodite**: I love you too pumpkin pie.

(1 Hour Later)

**Eros**: We're finally here. Wait, doesn't Hades have a three-headed-dog named Cerebus?

**Nemesis**: Oh yeah. Good thing Hercules just finished taking him away for his Twelve tasks to erase his sins.

**Eros**: Oh, I forgot about that. That's a good thing.

**Nemesis**: We still have to find them though. Aphrodite! Dionysus!

**Eros**: Mom! Dionysus!

(Meanwhile…)

**(Aphrodite and Dionysus are sitting together in the Dark Underworld.)**

**Dionysus**: Oh, here. (picks up some random flowers laying on the ground) These are for you.

**Aphrodite**: aww….

(Meanwhile…)

**Eros**: DIONYSUS!

**Nemesis**: APHRODITE!

(Meanwhile…)

**Dionysus**: Do you hear somebody calling us? (Aphrodite sounds from distance; Dionysus sounds from distance)

**Aphrodite**: No.

**Dionysus**: Ok honey bunch.

(Meanwhile)

**Eros**: OMG. I'm soooo tired!

**Nemesis:** You want to be punished? No I don't think so punk. You got yourself into this mess. Now you're getting yourself out!

**(Eros trips and falls into a coma)**

**Nemesis: **Eros! Eros! How dare you get into a coma on me! Now you will surely be punished! You getting-into-a-coma-little-punk!

**Eros**: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……….. HAHA just kidding! I was just fooling you silly-little-funky-dude.

**Nemesis**: Why you! (boink on head with arrow)

**Eros**: Oh no! Look at those evil goat-eating birds!

**Nemesis**: Quick we must hide! Hey look! They have Narcissus flowers in their pockets!

**Eros**: Oooh! You're right! We must kill them and get the Narcissus flowers from their pockets!

**Nemesis**: Or we could just ask them for it.

**Eros**: Ooohh your right………… Hey goat-eating-bird! Can we have your flowers that are located in your pocket?

**Bird: **Lets poop on their faces!

**Eros**: No! I have a proposition! Do you have anyone that you are in love with?

**Bird**: Why yes I do! But she doesn't love me…  wahhh!

**Eros**: If you give me your flowers I will make your bird friend fall in love with you!

**Bird: **Hmmm……what's in it for me?

**Eros**: Your "crush" will fall in love with you!

**Bird**: Ok.

(Meanwhile)

**Aphrodite**: I'm bored.

**Dionysus**: I'm hungry.

(Look at each other)

**Dionysus:** Lets go to McDonalds.

**Aphrodite**: Ok!

**Dionysus**: Hmmm…how do we get out of here?

(meanwhile)

**(Eros shoots arrows. Falls in swamp. Hits Dionysus and Aphrodite.)**

**Dionysus**: I love you.

**Aphrodite: **I love you too.

(exchange reefs)

**Eros: **Yes! I got her this time! Now you must give me my flowers!

**Bird**: Thank you so much! You have my gratitude. (Give flowers to Eros)

(Fly away)

**Nemesis**: Excellent! Now I can make my potion!

**Nemesis**: Hum ni hum min nuh la hum ba boo! (Poof the magic potion)

**Eros**: Quick! We must hurry!

(Meanwhile)

**Aphrodite**: I love you!

**Dionysus**: I love you more!

**Aphrodite**: No you don't! I love you sooo much!

**Dionysus**: I love you more! You little apple dumpling.

**Aphrodite**: You are so sooo sweet my fruit tart!

**Dionysus**: Nooo. You are my…..

**Eros**: Mom! Dionysus! We found you!

**Nemesis**: Quick drink this potion!

**Aphrodite**: Why? What is it for?

**Dionysus**: Fooodd! (eyes pop out)

**Aphrodite**: Wait sugar latte!

**Dionysus**: Latte!

**Aphrodite**: What is the potion for?

**Nemesis**: The potion to reverse the spell Eros put on you and Dionysus!

**Dionysus: **Potion! Hah! Our love is true! Don't make me laugh! Hahahaha too late! Come on Aphrodite do you honestly think that our love will end if we drink this?

**Aphrodite**: I suppose you're right. (Drink. Give to Ethan)

**Dionysus**: (Drink)

**Aphrodite**: What happened? Where am I? EROS!

**Eros**: Hehe sorry Mom.

**Aphrodite**: What did you do?

**Eros**: I uh…kinda shot and arrow at you and Dionysus make you two fall in love.. heheh

**Aphrodite**: Eros! Dionysus, I apologize for the trouble, honey bunch.Oops! I don't know where that came from!

**Dionysus**: It's ok sugar-plum fairy! Whoops!

**Aphrodite**: Eros! I'm going to have a talk with you!

**Eros**: awww…. Mom!

**Nemesis**: Uh…the end!

Like it? Review please!


End file.
